


Doctors and Nurses

by Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Injured John, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Rugby John, Uni!lock, doctors and nurses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns/pseuds/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns
Summary: John breaks his leg and Sherlock decides to cheer him up





	

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr let-bijohns-be-bi-johns.tumblr.com

John had broken his leg playing rugby and was in an awful mood, he would have to miss out on the rest of the season.  
Sherlock knew John was probably going to be in a huff for a long time, he loved rugby.  
So Sherlock decided to cheer John up by bringing takeaway and a movie to his dorm, dressed in loose clothes, hoping John was in a good enough mood to get naked.

When John saw his boyfriend letting himself in, he smiled from his bed.  
“Hey baby, what you got there?” John asked, sitting up and leaning against the wall, the cast was large and took John a few seconds to lift by hand.  
“Indian take out and the new James bond” Sherlock said, moving to put the food in John's lap and put the movie in the laptop on John's bedside table.

John's dorm room was tiny, it had a desk, a single bed, a flimsy wardrobe and a small bedside table, but when Sherlock stopped over they could usually fit themselves on the bet together.  
John liked the intimacy of having to share a single bed, Sherlock sandwiched between the wall and John, face pressed into John's back cuddling him close was their usual arrangement. 

Sherlock went to lock the door and sit beside John on the bed, pressing play on the laptop.  
John handed Sherlock one of the food containers before digging into his own, he was still in a bad mood but having Sherlock take care of him made it a little better.

They ate in relative silence as they watched the movie, Sherlock occasionally muttering about how illogical and impractical some of the gadgets where.

When they finished the food and Sherlock had disposed of the containers, John pulled Sherlock close into his side and kissed his hair.  
“You staying tonight?” John asked over the movie.  
“If you'll have me” Sherlock said looking up at his boyfriend.  
“Mm, no bugger off, you're putting me in a worse mood” John teased lightly, Sherlock pouted and prodded his side.  
“And here's me thinking you might want get well soon sex, but have it your way” Sherlock teased, pretending to get off the bed.  
John laughed and pulled him close to kiss him.  
“Mm, fine, stay… Get well soon sex sounds good” John murmured, kissing him again.  
“I thought so” Sherlock laughed back at him and moved to kiss him deeper.  
The kiss lasted a few minutes, John holding Sherlock close and Sherlock holding the back of John's head as their lips slid together. 

Things got a little more heated when Sherlock moved to straddle John's lap and cup his cheeks as they kissed, John grabbing handfuls of arse, causing Sherlock to groan and press further into his hands.  
John smirked and slipped a hand under the loose fabric of Sherlocks jogging bottoms, a finger grazing over his hole.  
“No boxers?” John purred, stroking over his hole again.  
“Oh fuck” Sherlock breathed and pressed against the digit.  
“Eager little bee tonight, are we?” John asked, kissing Sherlocks neck.  
“Only for you” Sherlock murmured, clambering off him to drop the bottoms and tug his shirt off.  
John smirked at his boyfriend, moving to pull his shorts just past his arse before Sherlock clambered back over his lap. 

Sherlock kissed John heatedly, reaching between them to Stroke his boyfriend to full hardness.  
“You had better have bought more condoms” Sherlock mumbled as he momentarily pulled away to rummage through the drawer in the bedside cabinet. He slumped and looked at John.  
“You remembered to buy a bottle of lube but not condoms?” Sherlock asked a little incredulously.  
John huffed out a little laugh, reaching for his phone.  
“Greg might have some”  
“You are not calling your rugby buddy to give you a Johnny whilst I'm starkers and playing with your cock” Sherlock said slapping at his hand to stop him, John just giggled and pushed his hands away and pressed the call button.  
“Hey Greg?”  
“John!” Sherlock yelled in disbelief.  
“Me and Sherlock have been caught short, reckon you could slide a couple rubbers under the door mate?”  
Sherlock sat with his face in his hand in disbelief as John put the phone down.  
John laughed and pulled Sherlocks hand down and kissed his face.  
“I can't believe you” Sherlock giggled quietly and kissed back.

A few minutes later some condoms were delivered under the door and a cheery yell.  
“get in there mate!” Greg laughed as Sherlock got up to get the condoms.  
“Fuck off” Sherlock yelled back at Greg through the door before returning to John's lap.  
“Where were we?” John purred, grabbing another handful of arse and pulled Sherlock in for another kiss as Sherlock expertly rolled a condom onto John.

John fingered Sherlock open as they kissed, Sherlocks hand working over John, keeping him hard until they were ready.  
Sherlock moved to sink onto John when he was ready, they both groaned softly as Sherlock bottomed out.  
Sherlock gripped John's shoulder and sat for a few seconds.  
“tell me if I'm jostling your leg too much” Sherlock murmured, starting to move.

John moaned as he watched Sherlock fuck himself onto his cock, moaning wantonly at John as he did so.  
“Bloody hell you're perfect” John said, grabbing Sherlock's hips and started to thrust up into him.

Sherlock was loving it, calling John's name as he moved.  
John was close, straining to push up into Sherlock, hitting Sherlocks prostate in his efforts causing the brunette to cry out and his cock to twitch and leak precum.  
John groaned and filled the condom, gripping Sherlocks hips tight.  
Sherlock groaned and continued to move on his cock until he came.  
Sherlock pulled off John and collapsed on the bed, face buried in John's pillow.  
John was still leant against the wall, his gaze falling to Sherlocks used arse and he pulled the condom off and threw it in the bin before humming softly and gently rubbing Sherlocks shin.  
“You okay?” John murmured, moving to squeeze into the gap between Sherlock and the wall.  
Sherlock nodded and smiled, moving to cuddle into John's chest and hum softly.  
“Still have two more condoms” John said with a cheeky smirk.  
“Mm, keep hoping baby” Sherlock murmured, letting out a soft yawn.  
John chuckled softly and kissed his hair.  
“Felling better?” Sherlock asked sleepily.  
“Definately” John murmured.  
“Good, I love you” Sherlock murmured.  
“I love you too… So… can we have sex in the morning?” John asked with a sly smirk.  
Sherlock huffed out a laugh and looked up at John.  
“You're insatiable” he said quietly.  
John smiled and kissed his hair, closing his eyes.

They both fell asleep, squished into the small bed.


End file.
